


I'll be fine in the daylight

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sleepless nights, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For too many nights since the Valkyrie crashed he's stayed with her,  picking up the pieces, attempting to put her back together before the day comes around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be fine in the daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the clock prompt on my summer mini challenge table.
> 
> No real spoilers, takes place somewhere between the end of Captain America and the Agent Carter pilot.
> 
> The title is a line from Ghosts by PVRIS.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. You're the one at the foot of my bed trying to keep me alive at night. Ghost by PVRIS_

~

“Can't sleep?” Howard asked handing Peggy his favourite tankard, that was partially filled with whiskey. 

She took a carefully timed sip of the amber liquid, staring into the dying embers of the recently extinguished fire. “You always ask me that,” she coldly replied, knowing that the words were always given with consideration of her well-being.

The agonisingly slow speed of the tick tock of the grandfather clock took her back to that fateful day. The one she tells people doesn't affect her, that doesn't it hurt to think about or to be asked about. It never works with Howard. He knows her better than she knows herself.

For too many nights since the Valkyrie crashed he's stayed with her, picking up the pieces, attempting to put her back together before the day comes around again.

He's stitched the numerous wounds on her arms, watching as they turn to scars. Scars that don't do anything but cause whispers amongst their peers. She never tells them how she has them or why, just gives them that well rehearsed _I'm fine_ look. The one he knows is a lie.

He's had to get a doctor out to pump her stomach. That was the only time (that he'll admit to) that he was truly scared of losing her. When she came around she groggily whispered, “Should have left me,” to him. Seconds later he had punched a hole in the nearest wall at the wound her words had given him.

Taking a sip of the drink they were currently sharing. He looks at the fading photograph that her thumbs are brushing against in an intimate gesture, placing his hands over hers he followed her movements perfectly, her tears always fall on the back of his hands. She tells him that it feels like he's protecting Steve from feeling the true extent of her pain.

“We'll find him,” he declared. He said it to her the same way every night. Defiant and determined, she never believes him.

“Tomorrow I'll be fine,” she smiles and he knows she's lying but he doesn't call her out on it, not any more because she won't be fine, not until she knows for certain what Steve’s fate is.

Pulling a blanket from behind a cushion, Howard carefully placed it across them, watching as she waited for the clock to strike on the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head all day, I had to get it all down.


End file.
